R I V A L
by Reina Kygen
Summary: Reposted. Kagome is a normal high school girl, she and her class meet Inuyasha's class on an excersion. A lot of fighting and rivalry, i suck summaries. just read! ]
1. Meetings and Greetings

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
Hey all! This is my first SERIOS fanfics (all of mine are more humorous). I hope I do a good job...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I own nothing what so ever that relates to Inuyasha, except for a couple of DVD's and Manga.  
  
{{ }} = my comments  
  
" " = speeches  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
= mumbles/what other's can't hear besides who they're talking to  
  
= change scene  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 1: Meetings and Greetings  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up will ya!?" One of Kagome's friends, Sango, shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. . ." Kagome shouted as she reached her group of friends in front of the school building.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Kagome." Sayako told Kagome.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, ok. Now let's get moving. We got a big day ahead of us." She said lightly pushing her friends to their class, 9-A.  
  
As they got into class, they prepared to go on their excursion to the Todaiji Temple.  
  
"Wow! I'm so excited!!! We actually get to go to Todaiji Temple!!!" Naomi squealed.  
  
"Ok class! Sit down." Their teacher Ms. Sugawara said to the class.  
  
Everyone sat down and remained calm. "There will be other schools there as well, so I want ALL of you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?" Ms. Sugawara said to the class. Everyone nodded.  
"Now line up." Everyone started to line up. "IN ORDER." Ms. Sugawara shouted, which was followed by moans of displeasure. Everyone scrambled to get in order anyways.  
"Good, now class, follow me." Ms. Sugawara yelled to the class.  
  
"Why do we have to walk!?" Kagome nagged to nobody in specific.  
  
"I think the bus drivers are still on strike. . ." Sango told Kagome, giving her that "didn't you know?" look.  
  
"Damn bus drivers . . ." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"There, there, Kagome, we get a good amount of exercise from this!" Sayako said cheerfully.  
  
"I guess you're right . . . Then again, exercise is one of the many things I hate . . ." Kagome mumbled again.  
  
"Higurashi and Uchida! What did I say about talking!?" Ms. Sugawara yelled at Kagome and Sayako.  
  
"Yeah. . . sure, you're the boss." Kagome replied lamely.  
  
"We're here! Now, I want all of you to be polite to EVERYONE in there. Understood!?" She yelled again.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied in sync as they followed their teacher into the temple garden.  
  
"Whoa! This place ROCKS!!!" Wakana said as softly as she could.  
  
"Shut up! It's not that great." Kagome scolded her friend.  
  
"Yes ma'am..." She said and lowered her head.  
  
"Whoa! Oi, Kagome!" Yuki rabidly jabbed Kagome to get her attention.  
  
"What is it now!?" Kagome whispered as softly as she could.  
  
"Check it out! Look 11 o'clock and closing in!" Wakana said with excitement.  
  
Kagome glanced at this "11 o'clock," all there was there was a snotty private all boy school.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kagome asked not really interested.  
  
"What do you mean "so?"? That guy's HOT!" Yuki pointed to one of the boys in the back. He had short black hair tied in the back of his head. He had lavender colored eyes; he was talking to some boy with long dark black hair. He also had lavender eyes. "I think they're from Sukoku High. . ." {{I'm making the high school names up, ok? Don't blame me if they suck!}}  
  
"...So? I don't really catch your drift." Kagome said to Yuki with no interest what so ever as she looked ahead of them.  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Kagome's class and that other class were the only ones there. They walked to the entrance to the main temple; they stopped in front of the high priestess who talked about legends and the history of the temple. Kagome wasn't even a bit interested.  
  
Kagome looked away and noticed that the boy Yuki thought was "hot" was looking at her and giving her a warm smile. Kagome looked at him confused and waved back. And behind him the boy with the long hair rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Kagome sweat dropped, 'What the hell is he doing? Smiling at me . . . What the bloody hell?' Kagome thought.  
  
As Kagome was going to turn away from the smiling stranger, another boy with long black hair tied up high in a pony tail and a bandana stepped in front of him and smiled. Kagome sweat dropped even more, 'What the . . .' She gave him a half smile and waved slightly.  
  
"Whoa, Kagome, are they hitting on you already?" Yuki asked interested.  
  
"Shut up, don't make me hurt you. . ." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Then Bandana Boy walked up to her in the crowd. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought confused as she began to turn the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kouga." Bandana Boy said stepping in front of Kagome, smiling and letting out a hand for a handshake. 'Handshake? I can already tell this guy's a dipshit.' Kagome thought as she held out her hand for the handshake.  
  
"Uh . . . okay. Um, I'm Kagome . . ." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Kagome," he repeated, "that's a wonderful name." He said still holding her hand.  
  
"Yeah. . . sure. . ." she said with shifty eyes. "Umm . . . This is Sango, Yuki, Sayako, and Wakana." She said pulling them forward with her free hand, 'If this guy keeps holding my hand . . . I swear I'm going to give him a good bashing . . .' Kagome thought to herself as she began to twitch.  
  
"Hi," Kagome's three friends greeted Kouga.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, if you didn't get my name, it's Kouga." Kouga said smiling at all of them. All of Kagome's friends sweat drops.  
  
"Err, Kouga. . ." Kagome began to say.  
  
"Hm?" Kouga looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me but," she tapped the hand that was holding hers, "Let go of me . . ." She began to death glare.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Kouga said letting go of her hand 'Damn she is fine' He though to himself [[ A/N: Hahaha, couldn't help myself ]]  
  
"Eh. . ." She said trying to bring the circulation back into her hand. There was silence. . .  
  
"Um, so, who's your friend?" Yuki said referring to the "hottie."  
  
"Oh, him? That's Miroku. say "hi" monk!" Kouga nudged Miroku forward.  
  
"Hey, I'm Miroku, nice to meet you all." He said putting a hand behind his head. They all greeted him. "This is Inuyasha." He pulled Inuyasha forward with force. "Say hi." He said smiling.  
  
"Uh . . . Hi" He said in a not-so-welcoming voice as he began to turn around to walk the other direction. 'Inuyasha? What a strange name . . ." Kagome thought.  
  
"As you can see he's more of an anti-socialist." Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder and used it as an arm rest.  
  
"Get off of me, monk." Inuyasha spat as he slapped Miroku's arm off of his shoulder.  
  
"You're a monk!?" Yuki asked him in interest.  
  
"Uh . . ." Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"It depends what you classify 'monk' as." Inuyasha glared Miroku.  
  
"Uh, I am a monk." Miroku said putting his hand in the back of his head again.  
  
"Really?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said flatly.  
  
"That's so cool!" Yuki squealed.  
  
"Yeah, it kind of is." Miroku said.  
  
As they were talking, their classes started to move again. Kagome moved back with the group and dragged Sango along.  
  
"Konno! Come on!" Ms. Sugawara yelled at Yuki.  
  
Yuki rolled her eyes and followed the class.  
  
A/N: Ok I revised it, it's pretty much the same except the lines people say are little bit switched around to match their character. Kagome is OC =] hehehe 


	2. Ice Cold Eyes

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
I'm glad that some of you reviewed and commented. I'm going to revise the chapters every now and then, so... yeah. And I'm not even sure if the title will match the story as it goes on... so please bear with me.  
  
In my story, everyone is a little... O.C. (original character). So if Kagome starts swearing, don't be surprised... Kagome changes a lot, I like her better in the anime ;; o well. . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I own nothing what so ever that relates to Inuyasha, except for a couple of DVDs, manga, CDs, and posters.  
  
{{ }} = my comments  
  
" " = speeches  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
= mumbles/what other's can't hear besides who they're talking to  
  
= change scene  
  
= change point of view (p.o.v.) or school, like from Kagome's to Inuyasha's  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 2: Ice Cold Eyes  
  
Story so far: Kagome and he class go to an excursion to the Todaiji Temple {{ and if some of you are wondering, Todaiji Temple is an actual temple }} and meet another group of students with several "hot" guys in it.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends 'They go for looks... what really counts is HOW they act, not how good they look . . . typical.' Kagome looked at her watch, it was 9:37 a.m. Kagome let out a sigh, 'When will this nightmare ever end!?'  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Yuki asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing . . ." She replied flatly.  
  
"Hmm, good looking boys don't cheer you up?" Yuzuki asked. Yuzuki is one of the stubborn bitches in Kagome's class. She and Kagome have a long history; they have a childhood rivalry that still goes on today.  
  
'I don't need this now . . .' Kagome thought clenching her fists. "Lay off, Yuzuki." Kagome said as calm as she could.  
  
"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Yuzuki provoked.  
  
"I don't need your bullshit now." Kagome said slightly angered.  
  
"What? You do think those boys are hot don't you?" Yuzuki provoked once again.  
  
"Back off, Kaneda." Kagome warned not slightly angered, but VERY angered. Yuzuki teased her about this stuff because everyone knows Kagome has a history of not "liking" any boys. Not by their appearance or personality. All of the boys she has met were all stupid idiots who only thought about themselves . . . or was it something else?  
  
"Hmph. What, Higurashi? Can't handle too much today, can you?" Yuzuki said smiling.  
  
"I SAID LAY OFF, KANEDA." Kagome said angered and ready to punch her already.  
  
"You wanna start something!?" Yuzuki said staring Kagome straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sure! Why not, old pal!" Kagome said harshly emphasizing "old pal". It was true though, they were old pals . . . but that's not how Kagome remembered it.  
  
"C'mon, let's go." Yuzuki said leading Kagome to the main garden of the temple.  
  
Sango left Kagome with her own matters. Kagome didn't butt into her business, so Sango didn't butt into hers. Sango tried to make it as if they weren't gone at all, they'd get in a lot more trouble if they were caught fighting if they were caught missing. So Sango never said a word.  
  
"Hey, Sango," Yuki interrupted Sango's thoughts.  
  
"Uh-Yeah?" Sango stammered.  
  
"Those cute guys from the other class are gone. Only their classmates are there." Yuki said wondering.  
  
"Who knows?" Sango shrugged, "maybe they ditched." Just as they finished their little conversation, Sango left to go watch Kagome and Yuzuki. Surprisingly, nobody noticed that someone was missing. 'Man, is a temple that much more important than the students!?' Sango thought as she followed Kagome and Yuzuki.  
'Yuzuki is known for her cheap shots, I won't let her pull one off on Kagome.' Sango and Kagome are close friends; they're over protective of each other.  
  
"Yes! Freedom!" Inuyasha said flopping down on the grass stretching.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yup, nothing like it."  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything else, he saw two girls walking down the main temple steps.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, there's that girl Kouga likes." Miroku said pointing out Kagome and her classmate.  
  
"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha said watching them.  
  
"Quiet, let's see what they're doing. Maybe they're ditching like we did." Miroku guessed.  
  
"Maybe . . ." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"You're going down this time, Higurashi!" Yuzuki said going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Tch, that's what you said last time! I wopped your ass!" Kagome said not bothering to get into a stance.  
  
"They're going to fight!?" Miroku said shocked.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Inuyasha said still watching.  
  
"O yeah! Cat fight!!!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"Shut up!!! Watch . . ." Inuyasha yelled at his overly stimulated friend.  
  
"So, is this gonna happen or do I have to go myself?" Kagome taunted.  
  
"Hmph, this will happen." Yuzuki said going in for the first hit.  
  
Kagome dodged Yuzuki's hit with ease. "Is that all you got, Kaneda!?" Kagome yelled countering Yuzuki with a throw. Yuzuki slammed into the ground and got up quickly.  
  
"Heh, that was luck." Yuzuki said coolly. "Now it's time to get serious." She said taking up her stance again.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ha, you always say that . . . nothing ever changes." Kagome said getting into her stance as well. "You forget that I work at a dojo myself." Kagome said watching Yuzuki, trying to predict her next move.  
  
"Jeez, these girls are serious!" Miroku said.  
  
"Well, that girl Kagome has a better fighting style. And I don't know what the hell the other girl is doing. I'm not sure if that's even a stance!" Inuyasha criticized.  
  
"True, true. I think that Kagome has the advantage though." Miroku said watching closely as the two girls fought.  
  
Yuzuki went in for the hit again; Kagome grabbed he hand and twisted it inwards causing Yuzuki to flip over. Yuzuki hit the ground again and got up.  
  
"Is this how our fight's gonna be like, Higurashi!?" Yuzuki said wiping some blood off of her face. {{ they call each other by their last names when they get serious }}  
  
"Exactly what I was going to ask you." Kagome said getting ready for another counter.  
  
Yuzuki snorted (not literally) and rushed Kagome, preparing another hit. Before she could do anything, Kagome wasn't there anymore. She stopped and looked around, Kagome wasn't anywhere.  
  
"What is this, Higurashi? Is this another one of your lame tricks!?" Yuzuki said angered.  
  
"Heh, it may be lame but it works on you." A voice that belonged to Kagome said.  
  
"I can't believe she fell for that." Miroku said practically laughing. "That Yuzuki girl really is a joke!" Miroku turned his head and saw another girl coming towards them.  
  
"Is that another girl from their class?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Y-Yeah. . ." Miroku stuttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he knew what was going on in Miroku's head.  
  
"Hey," the girl said, "did I miss anything?"  
  
Miroku looked at her confused, "Uh . . . excuse me?" He asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sango, Kagome's friend." Sango replied smiling.  
  
'She seems so familiar . . . nah, couldn't be.' Miroku thought.  
  
Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to them; he still watched and waited to see what Kagome and Yuzuki were going to do.  
  
"Jeez, she fell for that!?" Sango said laughing softly.  
  
"Heh, yeah." Inuyasha said still watching patiently. "She's been gone for at least five minutes now."  
  
"My god, she really is over herself." Sango said watching.  
  
"Come out, Higurashi! Come out so I can kick your ass!" Yuzuki yelled at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hahaha, you'll have to get me out." Kagome's voice replied calmly.  
  
Before Yuzuki could answer with another taunt, she found herself knocked on the ground. When she got up, she saw Kagome in front of her.  
  
"Wha-what the hell was that?" She asked totally confused.  
  
"A basic trick, something you'd never be able to master. I was only behind you, it's just one of those voice tricks and playing with the stupid ass's minds, that's all." Kagome taunted, she didn't even bother to get into another stance.  
  
"Tch, whatever," Yuzuki spat and rushed Kagome even faster this time.  
  
Yuzuki landed her first blow on Kagome, right in the face. Kagome didn't even move. Her head just turned to the side a bit. No one moved, not even Kagome, it was as if she was waiting for Yuzuki to hit again.  
  
"Whoa, how can she take a hit like that and not move at all!?" Miroku asked astonished.  
  
"It's either Kagome can take a lot of hits or Yuzuki still punches like a three year old." Sango said not surprised at all. "Kagome's taken worse beatings than that, I'm surprised that Yuzuki actually hit her."  
  
Yuzuki's fist was still in contact with Kagome's face. Yuzuki waited for her response . . . All Kagome did was smirk.  
  
{{ Okay, I know Kagome is a little bit scary, but hey, it's my story. She's a fighter! XD don't worry, the guys will fight too. }}  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Yuzuki asked enraged that Kagome didn't even feel a thing.  
  
"After all these years, you still punch like a little girl. I'm ashamed; this fight won't be much fun." Kagome said still smiling.  
  
Yuzuki grimaced and took her fist back and kicked Kagome right in the stomach. Kagome smile widened, Kagome grabbed Yuzuki's leg and jumped sideways into Yuzuki's body. This caused Yuzuki to be smashed by Kagome's body while Kagome still held her leg. Then Kagome twisted her leg outwards causing great pain.  
  
{{ Okay, this one is confusing: Yuzuki hits Kagome with her right fist, then kicks Kagome in the stomach with her left leg (if you imagine it, it'll be easier to understand). Since Kagome is facing Yuzuki's leg, she can grab it; she grabs her leg (near the ankle) and jumps to the left and lands ON Yuzuki (her back was facing Yuzuki, so her back is on Yuzuki). Kagome is still holding on to her leg so she twists it. }}  
  
Yuzuki screamed in pain as Kagome got up slowly. Kagome didn't have a smile anymore, she was dead serious.  
  
"Man, should we stop them or something?" Miroku asked worried about Yuzuki.  
  
"Kagome never injures Yuzuki badly enough so she can't fight, and that means Yuzuki should still be able to fight." Sango said surprised that Kagome even did that technique. She never seen Kagome do that move in a long time.  
  
"What fighting style is that?" Inuyasha asked Sango surprised Kagome could pull off such moves.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Sango said wondering about that herself.  
  
"Can you fight as well as Kagome can?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"I doubt it; she's been training much longer than I have been." Sango said sounding as if she were questioning her own abilities.  
  
"I see." Miroku said still wondering. "You fight too?"  
  
"When the occasion calls for it, yes. I don't fight for entertainment." Sango said turning her attention to the fight.  
  
"Get up, Kaneda. I know you can." Kagome said with a cold look in her eyes.  
  
Yuzuki got up slowly and took another stance, one that didn't put so much weight on her left leg. 'Damn, she's like a walking evil!' Yuzuki thought as she stared into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'. . . Those eyes . . . I know those eyes.' Inuyasha said to himself watching Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. It was as if he were in a trance, his eyes didn't move, nor did his body. "Hey, what is it?" Miroku asked again tapping Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'Those eyes . . . I know those eyes . . . but where have I seen them before!?' He said looking at the ground. 'Those ice cold eyes. . . I've seen them somewhere before. . . WHERE!?' He thought thinking to himself really hard.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" Sango asked worried.  
  
Miroku shrugged, "I have no idea, he never acts like this. It's like he's seen a ghost or something." {{ I know, lame line, they always use a "ghost" . . . I have my purposes . . . }}  
  
Inuyasha was still silent; he looked back up at Kagome whose eyes were still like ice. An image flashed in his mind, he shook it off and looked down again.  
  
'What am I going to do now!? If I hit her, she'll counter anyways!' Yuzuki said in her mind struggling to find the answer. Before she could think any further, there was a strong pain in her stomach. Kagome had grabbed her and hit her knee in her stomach. Yuzuki literally flew back and landed on her back, she turned to the side holding her stomach. 'Dammit! How am I supposed to beat someone that fast!?'  
  
"She moves so fast it's as if she doesn't move at all! It's almost as if she teleports! I've never seen a girl with so much skill." Miroku said astonished once more. Inuyasha and Sango were silent. Inuyasha wasn't even watching the fight anymore; he was staring at the ground trying to remember were that image was from . . . or what it was.  
  
Yuzuki grunted and got up slowly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Yuzuki. And I thought I was slowing down on training." Kagome said shaking her head, she looked up at Yuzuki and watched her.  
  
'Wha-what happened? Her eyes, they changed again! First she was normal, then she was all . . . dead looking, then normal again! What's going on?' Yuzuki said to herself confused. She looked into Kagome's eyes and saw . . . the same Kagome that was there 10 minutes ago . . . 10 minutes? Yuzuki looked at her watch; it was 10:14 a.m. they've been fighting for at least half an hour! 'No wonder I'm so warn out!' She thought as she looked back at Kagome.  
  
"What, Kaneda? Late for your date or something?" Kagome taunted. "Oh, I know, you're late for your daily beating!" Kagome rushed again this time punching Yuzuki in the face. Yuzuki fell on her back holding her face as blood gushed from her nose. Kagome smiled once more. She was enjoying herself.  
  
"Damn, this is getting brutal!" Miroku said, he still never noticed the change of Kagome's strategies.  
  
". . . Her eyes," Inuyasha mumbled, ". . . are they normal?"  
  
"What do you mean by normal?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"You never noticed anything?" Inuyasha asked looking up at his friend.  
  
"No, I didn't." Miroku said still confused.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him. . . 'How could he have missed it!? It usually would've been me who missed it!'  
  
"Sango, did you see it?" He asked Sango, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"I did. She fights harder when her eyes become like that, I don't know why they do that . . . It's like it's not even her fighting. Like a totally different person . . ." Sango said with a confused face.  
  
"I still don't get it, that's not even humanly possible!" Miroku said even more confused than both of them.  
  
"Remember, 'humanly possible'." Sango reminded him not sure of what her point was.  
  
A/N: Revised again . . . It's still bad, I know. Gimme feedback!!! TT 


	3. Eight Times

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
Okay, I even think that chapter 2 was kind of scary. O.o I'll revise it later. . . I'm getting really lazy these days.  
  
I'll admit it, Kagome REALLY changed, I never even saw it coming, I guess I had to in order for the title to match the story. . . I still think it needs more work, if you think I should take out something, don't be afraid to tell me in the review '  
And if you haven't noticed, Inuyasha is in his human form hint hint  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I own nothing what so ever that relates to Inuyasha, except for a couple of DVDs, manga, CDs, and posters.  
  
{{ }} = my comments  
  
" " = speeches  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
= mumbles/what other's can't hear besides who they're talking to  
  
- - = someone interrupting  
  
= change scene  
  
= change point of view (p.o.v.) or school, like from Kagome's to Inuyasha's  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 3: Eight Times  
  
Story so far: Kagome and Yuzuki fight it out in a one on one fight as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watch on. Inuyasha sees something in Kagome's eyes, he remembers it from somewhere but he doesn't know where.  
  
Kagome watched Yuzuki lay on the ground holding her face.  
  
"What, Kaneda? Done so soon?" Kagome said flatly as she watch Yuzuki roll on the ground in pain.  
  
". . . Yeah, that's the last beating I'll ever take from you. . ." Yuzuki said getting up slowly. There was blood dripping from Yuzuki's nose and onto the ground.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "LAST beating? Who do you think you're kidding!?" Kagome said practically laughing.  
  
"Is the fight always like this?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Well, most of the times . . ." Sango said still watching closely.  
  
"Why are you concentrating so hard on the battle?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"Yuzuki is known for pulling of cheap shots in the midst of a fight." Sango said still watching.  
  
"What kind of 'cheap shots'?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sango.  
  
"Usually Yuzuki challenges Kagome and she kind o f. . . how do you say this, 'sets up' the field. It's the only way she can win . . . Either that or she would do something to stall her while she beats 'em." Sango said watching for anything strange on their battle field.  
  
'It's not that I can't smell or hear anything strange . . .' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Before Kagome could make her next move, Yuzuki threw a handful of dirt in her face to blind her.  
  
"THE BITCH!!!" Sango said running from her hiding spot.  
  
"Sango! Wait!" Miroku called out trying to call her back.  
  
"She said she could fight didn't she?" Inuyasha said turning his attention to Sango running at high speed up to Yuzuki.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Sango yelled at Yuzuki. Yuzuki turned around only to see an angered Sango's fist coming into her face.  
  
Sango's fist drove straight into Yuzuki's nose. "Is this the only way you can manage to win against Kagome!?" Sango said enraged that she pulled off something like that. 'I knew it! It wasn't as bad as last time, but she did it again!' Sango thought to herself as she stood over the injured Yuzuki.  
  
"Uh . . . that was a cheap shot?" Miroku said to Inuyasha confused once more.  
  
"Yeah, technically, they fight with honor, something that you don't cheat out. Yuzuki just cheated it." Inuyasha said watching Sango bash Yuzuki.  
  
"I must admit, it's quite entertaining. . ." Miroku said watching the three girls beef/fight.  
  
"Yeah, kind of, we haven't fought for a while, huh?"  
  
"Yup, that's only because everyone knows not to mess with us anymore." Miroku reassured him by patting him on the back.  
  
"Calm down, Sango." Kagome tried to calm down Sango while rubbing the last bit of dirt out of her eyes.  
  
"C'mon Kagome, just one more hit! That was a fucking cheap shot!" Sango said preparing her fists.  
  
"That Sango is practically uncontrollable when she's pissed." Inuyasha said surprised how fast she got there. 'Not bad for a human I must admit.'  
  
"Maybe now we should help." Miroku suggested, "Nothing better to do anyways, besides, I think our class left us."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said looking at his watch {{ everyone has a watch -- }}  
  
"Yup, I'm pretty damn sure."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "If you say so." He said getting up and started walking towards the fight.  
  
"Sango, calm down!" Kagome said trying to stop her from bashing Yuzuki. "It's not that I don't want you to hit her (I wouldn't mind) but calm down!" Kagome tried to calm her down again.  
  
"All I ask is for ONE damn hit!" Sango said forcing her way through Kagome.  
  
"-Hey!-" A boy's voice called out from the side wall of the temple.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Sango said unable to control her anger.  
  
"Tch, I'm Kaneda's friend." The boy spat on the ground. Then five more boys came up behind him, all school boys.  
  
"Damn, Miroku, those are the assholes from our class right?" Inuyasha said still running towards the fight.  
  
"I believe so; you don't really pay attention do you? You don't even know who's in our class!" Miroku said running along side Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Let's go!" Inuyasha said with a burst of speed.  
  
"Damn, I wish I could run that fast . . ." Miroku mumbled as he began to pick up his running speed.  
  
"Like I give a-" Kagome started to yell at Yuzuki's "friend."  
  
"-Hey!-" Inuyasha yelled from behind the three girls. 'Why is it always "Hey!"!?' Kagome thought to herself lamely, 'O well, not the time to be thinking about that. . .'  
  
"Do you know them?" Kagome said trying to calm down.  
  
"Our classmates . . ." Miroku said as he caught up.  
  
"I see . . . whose side are you on?" Sango asked finally calm.  
  
"'Who's side?'!? Fuck, on that fucker's side!? Tch, yeah, when hell freezes over!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Agreed then." Kagome nodded as she focused her attention to Yuzuki's friends.  
  
Yuzuki got up, "You guys are late!" She said turning around.  
  
"We showed up, didn't we?" The leader said, "Oh, hello Inuyasha, Miroku. Never saw you there."  
  
"Shut up you pussy! Are we gonna do this or what!?" Inuyasha yelled in his face.  
  
"Heh, yeah, whatever."  
  
"Let's go, Saito, you and me. I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha got into a stance. Kagome raised an eyebrow, 'Interesting stance . . .' She thought as another boy approached her.  
  
"Are you the one who beat up Yuzuki?" He asked slowly.  
  
Kagome looked at him in the eyes, "And if I am?" She asked coldly. Her eyes were like ice again.  
  
The guy kind of freaked, "Th-then you're gonna get some, girl!" He said getting into a stance.  
  
Kagome said nothing and just stared at him, ". . . Well? I'm waiting." Kagome replied as she just stood there, not even in a stance.  
  
The boy grimaced and yelled as he ran towards Kagome preparing to hit her in the face. As his fist drove closer to her face, Kagome just put up a hand. He ignored it and continued to drive his hand.  
  
When his hand came in contact with Kagome's hand, he completely stopped. She blocked his punch with her hand. He stood there shocked; he pushed his hand harder into her hand. 'What the fuck?' He thought to himself, Kagome's hand completely stopped his fist, it wouldn't budge. Kagome just grinned and took a step to the side and removed her hand. The man fell face flat into the ground.  
  
"-Higurashi! Muraki! Kaneda! What are you doing!?-" Ms. Sugawara yelled at the top of her lungs from the main steps of the temple. The three turned their attention to the angered teacher walking towards them. Kagome's eyes were still ice cold. She stared at the teacher and did nothing.  
  
The boy got up and took advantage of the situation and punched Kagome right in the cheek. "Heh, that'll teach ya." He said proud of himself. Kagome took a step back to balance herself; she looked up at him and glared but still said nothing.  
  
"Excuse me, young man! Just what exactly are you doing!?" Ms. Sugawara yelled as she stepped between Kagome and the man. "What are you doing!?" She repeated herself.  
  
"Self defense, ma'am." He said straightening up.  
  
"Yeah right! I didn't see her doing anything to you!" She yelled again.  
  
"Well, ma'am, you didn't see what happened earlier."  
  
Ms. Sugawara turned around to face Kagome; she was just holding her cheek. "Well, I don't see anything wrong . . . The only thing I see wrong is a student like you bashing high school girls!" She said spitting into his face.  
  
"How come our teachers aren't like that? They don't give a rat's ass what happens to us! " Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
"Damn, there's a dedicated teacher for you." He replied.  
  
"All of you! Come with me RIGHT now!!!" Ms. Sugawara yelled at everyone there. "That's right, Miss Kaneda, you too!"  
  
Yuzuki rolled her eyes and got up holding her wounds.  
  
"And don't think that I didn't see that!" Ms. Sugawara yelled again.  
  
[At Kagome's school office]  
  
"So, let me get this straight, ALL of you were in a fight!?" Ms. Sugawara said again.  
  
"That is correct, ma'am." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, how many times did this happen already!?" Ms. Sugawara said enraged.  
  
Everyone besides Kagome was standing in the back of the room listening.  
  
"Eight times total, ma'am." She replied.  
  
"Eight times!? Jeez" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell me about it" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You two back there! Step forward NOW!" Ms. Sugawara said clearly enraged at all eleven students, six not even from her school. "Is this correct: You two ditched your group, sat on the grass, and watched Miss Higurashi and Miss Kaneda FIGHT!?"  
  
"That is correct, ma'am." Miroku said straightening his back.  
  
"I'll have to speak to your principal about this . . . But for now, Miss Higurashi, Miss Muraki, Miss Kaneda, Mr. Nomura, and Mr. Orita, please wait outside." She said shaking her head. "The rest of you stay here."  
  
{{ Higurashi=Kagome, Muraki=Sango, Nomura=Inuyasha, Orita=Miroku . weird, I know, help me out here! }}  
  
"This bites." Kagome said as she sat down on a chair in the hall. "I'm gonna get expelled."  
  
"Heh, me too, for being 'involved' in all eight fights." Sango said not even worried. "I honestly think that they should've expelled us a long time ago."  
  
"It's not that bad, I got expelled three times already." Inuyasha replied as he sat down across from Kagome and Sango.  
  
Miroku let out a sigh, "I'll probably get expelled too." Miroku said putting his head down, "it's a first for me."  
  
"I said: 'It's not that bad'." Inuyasha said again adding the 'are-you- deaf-or-something?' tone.  
  
Miroku sighed again, "So much for my reputation. . ."  
  
"Fuck the damn reputation." Inuyasha said completely ignoring the fact that there was a teacher in the room behind them.  
  
"Well, I guess my parents will be sending me to that . . . school. What's its name, Sango?" Kagome asked relaxed.  
  
"Uh . . . I forget, something like. . . I dunno, some sort of really strict school, that's all I remember. Sorry Kago, I can't remember." Sango said losing her thought.  
  
"That's okay; all I know is its going to be one hell of a crappy school." Kagome replied.  
  
"Yeah, my parents said if I get expelled one more time they'll send me to a school like that." Inuyasha said slumped over in two chairs.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? That guy hit you pretty hard." Sango said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I forgot about that." Kagome touched her cheek. She could taste blood all over her mouth. "Gah, I've had worse."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Miroku said calmly, "Inuyasha and I haven't gotten into any fights lately, that's probably why we haven't been expelled yet."  
  
Inuyasha just laughed, "It's probably true anyways."  
  
Just then Ms. Sugawara came outside with the other six students behind her. "Ahem, as you probably guessed, all of you will be expelled."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady, it was decided that quickly!?" Inuyasha said not shocked at all of them being expelled, but at the fact of how quickly it was determined.  
  
"Yes, and I do have a name, and it's not 'lady'. We, the teachers from your schools, will decide on a school all of you will be attending. You are all high achievers, just trouble makers, that's all." Everyone was shocked at the news, they never heard of teachers picking a school for the students. "For the time being, you may go home, but Miss Kaneda, you stay."  
  
Everyone got up to go home, Kagome was silent, 'I wonder what school they'll send us to . . . I hope I'm not with that bitch . . . wait a minute, US!?' She said to herself, 'They're going to send ALL of us to the same school!? What the hell is wrong with the world today?' Kagome thought while slapping herself mentally. Inuyasha was still wondering about that image he saw earlier today. He knew he saw it somewhere before but he didn't know where.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Miroku interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Uh- Yeah?"  
  
"You work at a dojo, right?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, a shrine and a dojo," Kagome said wondering why he was . . . well, wondering; "the dojo was just made recently, they also opened up some classes there."  
  
"What shrine?" Inuyasha asked getting curious himself.  
  
"The Higurashi Shrine," Kagome said flatly, 'DUH! It's in my frikkin name for god's sakes!'  
  
"Well, its 11:48 . . . And I don't think I want to go home." Sango said looking at her watch. "My parents will kill me."  
  
"Hey, wanna stay at my place for the night? It's near by." Kagome suggested, "And that could be the reason why we were out late!" Kagome liked having her friends ditching the house to come over and hang.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll leave a message on the message machine. And if they ask where I was, it's their fault for not checking the machine." Sango winked and got out her cell phone and started dialing.  
  
"We won't get a pleasant welcome home either . . ." Miroku sighed.  
  
'If he's suggesting that we stay the night at a girl's house we just met, no fucking way.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Uh, hold on, just a se-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"You guys can stay too if you want I guess." Kagome said. 'So much for that. . .' Inuyasha made a face. {{ A face kind of like this: --; hahaha }}  
  
"Oh, you're to kind. I'll call my parents too I guess." Miroku said getting out his phone. 'Mother of Demons save me. . . I'm not sleeping in the same house as Miroku!' Inuyasha thought to himself again.  
  
"Good thing it's Friday, I can make us a late dinner. Are you going to stay too, Inuyasha? We have a lot of rooms." Kagome stated.  
  
"Uh, n-no, I got some work to do at home." Inuyasha lied.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're such a crappy liar." Miroku shook his head.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, yeah, whatever."  
  
"It's not like you do your work anyways . . . or is it a different kind of work." Miroku smiled evilly.  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku in the shoulder, and muttered something in a different language.  
  
"Now, now my friend, don't be so cruel." Miroku said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Fine . . ."  
  
"That's good to hear." He patted Inuyasha on the head, and got his hand slapped in return. "Your parents won't mind us staying?" Miroku asked rubbing his hand.  
  
"Actually let's get there faster, it's getting late." Sango changed the subject almost instantly.  
  
"I agree, let's go." Kagome said walking faster. 'Change of subject, quicken in speed, ice cold eyes? What's she hiding? Who is she?' Inuyasha wondered, then mentally slapped himself for thinking too much.  
  
"Well, we're here." Kagome said.  
  
"How could we ever repay you?" Miroku said relieved to get away from home.  
  
"You could repay me by enjoying your stay." Kagome smiled. 'A fake smile . . .' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Of course, why would we not enjoy our stay? Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Miroku emphasized Inuyasha's name to get his attention.  
  
"Y-yeah," Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sango said happily and started to walk into the shrine.  
  
"Damn! This place is huge!" Inuyasha said clearly surprised at the size of the temple.  
  
"Uh, do any of you feel like freshening up?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Sure," Sango agreed, "Where are the showers?"  
  
"Wow, Sango, you haven't been here a while, huh?" Kagome smiled again.  
  
"Hahaha, nope." Sango smiled back.  
  
"We don't have showers here, just springs. VERY expensive so you better enjoy it." Kagome kept smiling.  
  
"Oh we will," Miroku said smiling even more than Kagome was.  
  
"Uh, you shouldn't let him near the springs when there's a girl inside. He's a real pervert" Inuyasha told the two girls.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Sango watched Miroku carefully.  
  
"Eheheh . . . heh . . ." Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"As you probably noticed, Sango hates perverts," Kagome replied, "but you guys must be hungry, I'll start cooking. . . err. . . 'Dinner' then."  
  
Sango went to the springs and Miroku had to wait his turn.  
  
"Inuyasha? You don't want to freshen up?" Kagome asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Nah," he replied trying to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you give Kagome a hand in the kitchen? " Miroku whispered.  
  
"What makes you think that I can cook!? " Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you're a crappy liar? " Miroku told him once more.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I'll go. . . you stupid monk"  
  
"Don't worry, I heard that." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Yo, Kagome?" Inuyasha popped his head into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" She answered from the closet.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Inuyasha asked, 'I'll fucking kill that monk for this.'  
  
"Uh, sure, if you're not busy."  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha said unsure.  
  
"Let's see . . ." Kagome started as she came out of the closet, "we're kind of low on food and I'm not the best cook."  
  
"-Do you guys need help?-" This time Miroku popped his head into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Miroku, we have a food crisis." Inuyasha said turning his attention to Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled, "Miss Kagome, would you let Inuyasha and I handle this meal?"  
  
"Uh, s-sure. Are you sure?" Kagome asked very confused.  
  
"Of course, maybe this is our way of repaying you for the nights rest." Miroku shot a glance at Inuyasha who was already glaring at him, "Eheheh, isn't that right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh, yeah, fine."  
  
"Okay, on one condition though." Kagome said.  
  
"And that'd be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't burn the shrine down . . ."  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kagome! I thought you were cooking!" Sango said as she came into the main room, "What's happening?" She said as she was drying her hair.  
  
"You can think of it as: 'they kicked me out of the kitchen so they can cook dinner, in a way repaying me for the night.'" Kagome took a deep breath; she managed to say all of that in one breath.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
A/N: Meh... junk revisions... save me! TT 


	4. Didn't I Tell You He's a Pervert?

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
The last chapter was kinda iffy. So I might get rid of some stuff in there.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I own nothing what so ever that relates to Inuyasha, except for a couple of DVDs, manga, CDs, and posters.  
  
{{ }} = my comments  
  
" " = speeches  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
= mumbles/what other's can't hear besides who they're talking to  
  
- - = someone interrupting  
  
= change scene  
  
= change point of view (p.o.v.) or school, like from Kagome's to Inuyasha's  
  
please note that I don't use them accordingly. . . I get lazy.  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 4: Didn't I Tell You He's a Pervert  
  
Story so far: The fight ends and the four stay at Kagome's shrine. It was decided that all students involved in the fight will be expelled; the teachers will decide the school. Miroku and Inuyasha begin to cook dinner . . . oO;  
  
Miroku let out a sigh, "Dinner is ready." He said as he walked out of the kitchen with an exhausted look on his face.  
  
"Hm? Oh, that was fast." Kagome said as she turned the TV off, "Do you need help serving it?"  
  
Miroku smiled, "Not at all, I think Inuyasha and I can handle this." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"I hope it's not poisonous" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I don't think it would be . . . " Kagome said, "I'm still worried about what school they'll send us to. I mean, it'd probably be some over rated school with straight A students." Kagome sighed.  
  
"It better be a damn good school then. I'm sick of Harume High! Stupid all frikkin' girl school, makes you all prissy, y'know?"  
  
"Hahaha, yeah, tell me about it. The 'fems'." Kagome winked as she gave Sango a high five. {{ hahaha, an inside joke, don't worry. She wasn't referring to them, she was referring to their classmates }}  
  
Miroku walked in with a big bowl of fried noodles, followed by Inuyasha with some chopsticks, napkins, and four plates.  
  
"Wow that looks delicious!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sango exclaimed as well, "Whoa! I don't think just four of us can eat all of this!"  
  
"Don't worry, me and Miroku never ate since 7 a.m. We'll finish it off, eh Monk?" Inuyasha reassured.  
  
"Sounds good, let's eat!" Miroku smiled.  
  
After their long, big meal, everyone just sat back and relaxed.  
  
Inuyasha decided that it was time to break the silence, "Aw shit, I'm not really looking forward to going to a different school."  
  
"Neither am I, we'll probably start on Monday." Miroku said softly.  
  
"Well, either way it'd still suck." Sango replied flatly.  
  
"Man, I'm bored . . ." Kagome sighed.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Sango asked, "I'm not tired at all."  
  
"My face just stings, that's probably the only thing keeping me awake." Kagome laughed, "That guy punched pretty hard."  
  
"Well, I'll take a nice hot bath now. You three enjoy yourselves, I shall be back shortly." Miroku gave them a smile and walked off to the baths.  
  
"Someone knows their way around." Sango commented.  
  
"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said flatly shaking his head.  
  
"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Kagome asked bored.  
  
"I have no clue, not sleep for one." Sango sighed.  
  
"I guess we got no choice, I guess we sleep." Kagome sighed, "Well, I'm going to clean my face . . . that jerk bruised it pretty badly." Kagome smiled and left to clean up.  
  
Then there was silence, and then Inuyasha decided to break the silence. "What is she hiding, Sango?"  
  
"Uh, I have no clue really." Sango looked down.  
  
"Has anyone told you that you're a crappy liar?" Inuyasha took Miroku's quote.  
  
'He can tell?' Sango thought to herself. "Well . . . I think we should get some rest. It has been a big day."  
  
"Keh, fine." Inuyasha said as he took a spot on the mats.  
  
"By the way, do you guys want a futon or something?" Kagome asked coming into the room.  
  
{{ For those of you who don't know, a futon is a Japanese bed. Its kind of like a mattress except flat and is a LOT more comfortable just one of those 'roll it out and your set' deals. =] }}  
  
"Yeah sure, if it's not too much trouble." Sango said very uncomfortable on the mats.  
  
"Would you like one too, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Feh, nah. The monk would want one though . . . speaking of which,"  
  
"Yeah, 'be back shortly' my ass." Sango joked.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave it out for him so when he comes back he can sleep then." Kagome left to get some futons and comforters.  
  
Kagome came back shortly and Miroku still wasn't there. "Still not done, huh?"  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha said as he laid down on the mats, using his elbow and hand to support his head and faced his back to them.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Okay then, well, good night."  
  
"G'night." Sango said as she went under her comforter.  
  
Miroku walked in freshened up, he felt much better now.  
  
"Everyone's sleeping already?" Miroku was surprised, "was I in there for that long?" He started to feel very sleepy, "Heh, makes sense I guess." He said as he wobbled over to a futon and put the covers over him and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
...next morning...  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A woman's voice screamed, and then there was a loud odd sound nobody could make out. Every one woke up in a snap.  
  
"What the hell's going on!?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet instantly.  
  
"Sango!?" Kagome got up and looked at her friend who was bright red and against the wall far away from her futon. "What the fuck? What's going on, Sango?" Kagome asked worried.  
  
"Someone's in my damn futon!!!" Sango was practically freaking out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her futon, and shook his head at what he saw. "Bad, Miroku! Bad boy!" Inuyasha scolded sarcastically.  
  
Miroku had a red cheek and was . . . well, in pain.  
  
"Oh dear god, he slept with Sango." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIKKIN MONK FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Sango said clearly outraged.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head again, "Didn't I tell you he's a pervert?"  
  
A/N: Hahaha, I liked this chapter. =] 


	5. It's Always the Ears

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
I liked the last chapter, but as you noticed, I think I'm having some trouble keeping Kagome OOC. . . Let's just say she suffers from mood swings or something.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine! (I wish it was but it's not!) I only own this small fanfic here. . . and some DVDs, manga, art books, wallscrolls, drawings, etc. But that doesn't count, so sue me. . . no, don't sue me.  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 5: It's Always the Ears . . .  
  
Story so far: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku end up staying at the Higurashi shrine for a night . . . but something unexpected, yet normal for Inuyasha, happens. Miroku ends up falling asleep in the wrong bed and ended up sleeping the whole night with Sango . . .  
  
Inuyasha slapped his forehead, "I was wondering why you weren't doing anything perverted, talk about Grand Finale."  
  
Sango blushed even deeper if possible, "You stupid ass perverted, son of a bitch!" Sango kicked him a few more times, fuming AND blushing.  
  
"I believe that's enough, Sango. I think he's had enough." Kagome tried to calm her down. 'Oh boy, it's gonna be a looong day.'  
  
"Y-yes, Sango, I-I believe th-that I've had enough." Miroku said with his head smashed into the futon.  
  
"NO YOU HAVEN'T!!! EAT FOOT, MONK!!!" Sango yelled smashing her foot into the back of his head.  
  
'Good thing he's on the futon.' "Okay, Sango, as much as I enjoy watching this lech take beatings, I think he'll die soon." Inuyasha said grabbing her arms and pulling her back.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh, "I'll start breakfast." She said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
Sango sat at the edge of the room watching and making sure that Miroku didn't come an inch closer to her. 'What the hell is that perv thinking!? Wasn't it obvious enough that I was sleeping in that futon!?' She thought angrily to herself.  
  
riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiing "I'll get it!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen.  
"Hello, this is the Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you?" Kagome said sounding very much like a salesman.  
"Oh, hi, Mrs. Sugawara." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, oh, they're here with me, yes I'll be sure to tell them, alright, bye." Kagome practically slammed the phone on the hook.  
"Baka kuso!" (stupid shit) (( A/N: sorry, I just love that!) Kagome yelled at no one in general, but everyone heard anyways.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked getting up from her spot.  
  
"We're going to Jidai High," Kagome looked down, 'Damn, this day just gets worse and worse!' {{ yeah, Jidai High is used a lot in fanfics, sorry!!! I can't think of anything else }}  
  
"WHAT!? Of all the places in the world, it HAS to be THAT place!!!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.  
  
Kagome only sighed and walked back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sighed simultaneously, "Sheesh, how the hell are we going to go back to our parents now when we gotta go to that school!?" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone heard a SLAM! And they all felt the ground shake. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. Sango went to the kitchen and saw Kagome's knuckle's bleeding, she punched the wall. 'Is Jidai High that bad of a school?' Sango thought as she left to give Kagome some air.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome came out of the kitchen carrying several plates and a large serving dish with scrambled eggs, musubi's, etc.  
  
"Whoa, you're good, Kagome." Miroku said inching closer to Sango.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, monk" Sango said in a deadly voice. Miroku was feet away instantly.  
  
"Well, let's eat!" Inuyasha said with food already in his mouth as he eyed Kagome's knuckle's, 'I suppose no one likes Jidai High.'  
  
"Shit, I am not looking forward to tomorrow (Monday). First day of school," Kagome said flatly, "What joy this brings me," she added in sarcasm.  
  
"Tell me about it, I'll probably get mean lickin's from my parents when I go home." Sango said laying down.  
  
Miroku let out another sigh, "This sucks, we should go to the principal of . . . 'Jidai' High." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we should do all of that confirming crap." Kagome sighed as well.  
  
"Well, let's go." Sango said getting up.  
  
They knew very well where Jidai High was, it was one of the most known schools in Japan.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Rain," he said to no one in particular. Everyone just looked at him in confusion. Not long after, it started to rain. 'Not like I'm ever wrong . . .' Inuyasha made a face and continued walking. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, Sango just shrugged. "And I said I thought this day couldn't get worse." Kagome looked blankly ahead and let out a sigh, "No sense to try and get out of the rain now."  
  
"Yeah, we're practically soaked already." Miroku looked at his old school uniform, then took a peek at Sango and noticed that she had a white shirt on. 'Whoa!' Miroku thought as he began to turn red.  
  
Sango felt someone watching her, she turned to the side only to find Miroku gaping at her . . . well, chest. Her eyes widened in anger, "KEEP YOUR FILTHY EYES TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT!!!" She high kicked Miroku's face, who's nose began to bleed instantly, and yelled in anger. Miroku laid on the ground in pain, 'I-It was worth it . . .' he thought as he blacked out.  
  
"Hahaha, Sango, as funny as that is, it IS raining and . . . he's well . . . you could say he's taking a little dip in the puddle there." Kagome said oddly, but it was true, he WAS in a very large puddle that was pretty deep.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Don't worry, that's nothing compared to when he becomes REALLY perverted."  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "Hey, I'm not kidding." Inuyasha said, their eyes only widened, if that was possible. Inuyasha sweat dropped, "Umm . . . I'll . . . just start dragging Miroku . . . uhh, let's go!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Miroku's foot and started dragging him to Jidai High. 'Damn, what's so scary? He's only . . . wait . . . they ARE women . . . feh, girls are so weak. Actually any girl would be scared of someone as perverted as Miroku.' Inuyasha paused, 'Well, whatever, not my problem, he ain't gay . . . or I hope not.' Inuyasha shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of his head.  
  
It wasn't long that they finally reached Jidai High, "Well, here we are." Inuyasha announced. Then Inuyasha noticed he was still dragging Miroku, he sweat dropped, "OH WOW!!! LOOK AT HER!!! Ain't she FINE?" Inuyasha said with "fine" emphasized, 'that should do it,' he thought. Instantly Miroku popped up, didn't even take a second, "WHERE WHERE WHERE!?" Miroku looked around frantically. Everyone sweat dropped. "INUYASHA!!!" Miroku cried as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
"WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!?" Miroku said as he squeezed his head.  
  
"Keh, I just had a feeling that'd wake ya up." Inuyasha smirked and started walking and everyone followed. They passed Miroku and gave him weird looks.  
  
'Man, this place freaks the shit outta me. Feels like the campus is surging or pulsing or something . . .' Inuyasha took a look around unsure, 'I don't sense any presences, it's probably just the rain freaking me out.' He thought as he continued to walk. 'Don't smell nothin' odd either . . .' {{ get a clue! I'm hinting something!!! XD }}  
  
A chill ran down Kagome's spine, 'Damn, what was that? I only get that when there's something wrong here . . . Jeez, I must be out of it today . . .' She shrugged it off and continued walking.  
  
'What's up with this place? I have some funky feeling about it,' Sango thought to herself and made a face, ' . . . Did I say "Funky"? Jeez, something must be wrong with me,' Sango thought and payed attention to where she was walking.  
  
'I feel something strange in the air . . . did someone fart?' Miroku thought dumbly, 'Heh, probably not, perhaps it's . . . a DEMON! . . . no wait, that can't be. Oh wait, that was my stomach . . .' Miroku laughed at himself and continued walking. (( A/N: I'm sorry! I HAD to do that! Miroku is like the comical relief! Just bear with me please. ))  
  
{{ Ironic, ne? }}  
  
When they got to the entrance, everyone stopped at the same time, "This building gives me the creeps," Kagome said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way," Sango said.  
  
"Never mind, let's just go." Inuyasha said and was kind of surprised they felt something weird too, 'Good, now I know I'm not crazy . . .'  
  
'Ooh, so that's what I felt . . . but still, I am hungry . . .' Miroku smiled inwardly.  
  
As soon as they walked through the doors, a strong wind blew around them, and engulfed Miroku's right hand. He gritted his teeth and tried to close his palm with all his strength.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run to his aid, but was only knocked back by the same wind. Then surprisingly, the wind engulfed Inuyasha's body as well. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as hard as he could and both of his hands went into fists, blood dripped from his fists as he clenched it harder and harder.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Sango!?" Kagome tried to yell over the wind as she got up, she could barely stand because the wind was so strong.  
  
"I have no idea!" Sango yelled over the wind trying to stay balanced too.  
  
Miroku grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and tried to pull it down the ground, 'Why? Why now? Why here!?" Miroku thought in confusion.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were glowing a bright red and even more blood was dripping from his hands, 'I-I can't control my form!' He gritted his teeth even more as he felt his hands tingling.  
  
'What the hell is going on!? What's happening to Inuyasha and Miroku!? Why isn't anything happening to me and Sango!?" Kagome thought too confused to do anything. Then she felt a strong pain in her right shoulder, she quickly grabbed it and took her hand back, and only saw a blood stained hand. "What the fuck!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango turned and looked at Kagome, 'Wait a minute! That isn't right!!! I thought that-' Her thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in her back, she turned and looked at her back, all she could see was a kunai, used by the Demon Slayers. "Shit," Sango cursed as she saw an image from her past. Blood driped from her back and soaked her uniform.  
  
Miroku new what was coming, he took his left hand to his pocket and took out a long light blue-ish rosary and wrapped it around his hand. The wind didn't stop, but the pain did. He looked at Inuyasha, 'He can't control it.' He thought as he heard the sound of blood dripping, he looked at Kagome and Sango who were bleeding an immense amount of blood. 'Something isn't right! Kagome shouldn't be . . .' "Sango!" He yelled going to Sango who was on her hands and knees, bleeding. Miroku took the Kunai out of her back, and then it disappeared, "An illusion?" He asked no one in particular. He looked at the hole in her uniform, there was only a scar.  
  
Kagome still clutched her shoulder in pain, "What the hell's happening!?" She yelled, she couldn't stand the pain, or the wind. She couldn't balance anymore and just fell to the ground. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't even make out the ground in front of her face, 'I-I don't understand what's going on.' Kagome stayed awake a little while longer, 'I can't stay awake for long . . .' she looked up to Miroku and Sango, they were fine. She looked weakly to Inuyasha, 'Boy, he ain't fine . . .' she thought weakly as all she could do was watch; she was too weak to even move her head any further.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't contain his form anymore; he let his true form arise. His human black hair was slowly turning into a shiny silvery white, his eyes were glowing bright red once again and his ears were getting pointed. 'Wh-what's going on? What's happening?' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha transform. Soon, his fingers became claws and his once black hair was now silvery white, and his eyes were no longer lavender, but gold . . . 'Th-the ears?' Kagome thought as she blacked out.  
  
"So that was you, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Y-yeah . . . ironic isn't it? Us three, same place, same time, everything!" Sango said in surprise.  
  
"But why did Kagome bleed? She hasn't even been there before!" Miroku exclaimed. "Why here?" He said looking at his right hand.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha said slowly, "I don't understand either."  
  
"Good thing that was only an illusion," Sango sighed, 'It wasn't MY blood, it wasn't even blood! But why did Kagome black out then?' She looked at Kagome who was stirring.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku bent down to her side, "Don't worry, the blood wasn't real, it was an illusion." He said looking at her shoulder, a big gash in her uniform was there, that was about all. "Well, you look okay . . . besides your face. Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," Kagome held her head, "but what happened?"  
  
"We still don't know." Inuyasha said looking down the hallway of the school entrance.  
  
"That's right! You transformed or something didn't you?" Kagome said still confused.  
  
"Feh, yeah, I guess you could say that." Inuyasha still had his back faced toward her.  
  
"Your ears! They're so, so . . ." Kagome didn't finish.  
  
"They're so what?" Inuyasha turned around . . . Kagome wasn't there . . . "What the," tweak tweak tweak tweak Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow! They're so soft!" Kagome squealed. 'Jeez, I don't think she is okay, maybe she had a head injury or something.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put his hands into his sleeves.  
  
"Yeah, it's always about the ears . . ." Inuyasha made a face. Miroku couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay, are we gonna go or what?" Inuyasha said walking away. Kagome only smiled.  
  
"Do you think Kagome is okay, I mean, she NEVER acts like this " Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Really? Everyone likes Inuyasha's ears for some reason " Miroku whispered back.  
  
"Y'know, I can hear every word you guys are saying, and I am very aware of what both of you said is true." Inuyasha glared at them.  
  
"HOLD UP!" Kagome yelled as she got her moods in place.  
  
"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"We are NOT going anywhere until I get some straight answers." Kagome stood stiff and wouldn't move.  
  
"I . . . I guess she does deserve some answers." Miroku said honestly.  
  
"SOME!? SOME!?" Kagome fumed.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, you do deserve all the answers, well the ones we know anyway." Miroku corrected himself.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said calmly.  
  
'Talk about mood swings . . .' Miroku thought.  
  
"What was that, Miroku?" Kagome glared.  
  
"Wh-what!? Oh, um, nothing." Miroku said stuttering, 'What the-she- she herd?'  
  
"NOW WHERE ARE MY FUCKING ANSWERS!!!???" Kagome yelled at Miroku. 'Good, she didn't hear that . . .' Miroku thought again.  
  
"HEAR WHAT!?" Kagome fumed again.  
  
"NOTHING." Miroku answered instantly. Miroku told himself to stop thinking and just tell her already.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two in confusion, 'Somethin' is surely out of place here.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Okay, Kagome," Miroku sighed, "are you positive you want to know?"  
  
Kagome merely glared at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Miroku stepped back and sweat dropped.  
  
"AHEM," Inuyasha stepped in, "Since Miroku only wants to stall, I'll begin to explain." Inuyasha glared the monk behind him who only smiled; Inuyasha rolled his eyes in return. "Well, for starters, we, Miroku, Sango, and myself, aren't from this era." 'Judging by her face, she's confused already,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Damn right," Kagome glared.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" Inuyasha stepped back, "You herd my thoughts, man!"  
  
"W-wuh?" Now Kagome took a step back. She didn't even realize that was their thoughts she heard. "Wait a sec! When did that happen!?"  
  
"Holy crap, beats me!" Inuyasha said in surprise. "Okay, okay, okay, off subject, let's sit down, this will take a while." Inuyasha said as he sat in the hallway as everyone joined him.  
  
"Uhh, how do you say this . . . We're not from your time, we're from the past." Sango stated.  
  
"Oh, I see, I see, but how did you-" Kagome started.  
  
"We were sent here actually." Inuyasha butted in.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We're on a mission you could say." Miroku answered.  
  
"Our mission is to search and destroy a demon, one who traveled back into your time and threatens to wipe out all humans and half demons." Inuyasha said oddly, his saying that his own race was going to be wiped out by a single demon was a bit odd to him.  
  
"And who is this almighty idiot who will do that?" Kagome asked seriously.  
  
"Umm, that's one problem, we don't' know who, and that's what we have to find out. This person-I mean, demon probably has accomplices and allies and will more than likely assist." Miroku said coolly.  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
"But there's another thing we're worrying about right now . . ." Sango said as she looked to the ground. Kagome just gave her friend a confused look.  
  
"We don't know why you were involved in that incident earlier. I mean, all the stuff that happened to us because we had a spell casted upon us to conceal our, what you could say, 'true being'." Inuyasha paused, "Like for me, the spell concealed my hanyou (half demon) form and kept me in a human form. For Miroku, the spell kept his Kazaana (wind tunnel) concealed in his right hand and it couldn't be activated. For Sango, the spell kept her scar concealed and invisible. You dig?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But how long would the spell last?" Kagome tilted her head, "and why was I in that 'incident'?"  
  
"Keh, the caster of this spell was pretty damn strong if ya ask me. I mean, Miroku could get eaten by that Kazaana, but that spell held up pretty darn good." Inuyasha said putting his hands in the air. "And as for you bein' involved in that, we honestly have no clue."  
  
"I see. So . . . what are you exactly?" Kagome tilted her head even further.  
  
". . ." Inuyasha didn't answer, he just merely looked at Miroku, and Miroku understood the silent language.  
  
"Well, in our era, we have a race called "Hanyou" or "Half Breeds," Inuyasha happens to be one of them. Hanyou's are kind of like a hybrid between human and demon, in their hanyou form, you could say they get half of the traits from human and demon side. Like, as you noticed, the ears aren't human, his nose isn't human, his claws aren't human, and his hair color isn't human. His form is pretty much human, gives him a sort of human look. All of his senses are demon though, except his vision, that's pretty much human." Miroku answered.  
  
"Oh, so his human form would only last under that spell thingy right?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, yes!" Miroku said with enthusiasm, "Such a smart girl you are, may I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"No," Kagome glared.  
  
"Oh, alright . . ." Miroku turned around and began to sob. Everyone merely rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, that's that, now let's get goin', I don't wanna spend the day in here." Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
Everyone agreed and stood up.  
  
A/N: Gah, another iffy one. C & C and R & R whatever please, give me a few pointers. 


	6. Weird Thoughts

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
Wow, I'm keeping up pretty well with this fic, I didn't know I'd actually be able to update this often . . . either that or it's just that I have too much spare time on my hands, but there's nothing wrong with that!!! Thanks for reviewing folks! If you got any suggestions or whatever, feel free to tell me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine! (I wish it was but it's not!) I only own this small fanfic here. . . and some DVDs, manga, art books, wallscrolls, drawings, etc. But that doesn't count, so sue me. . . no, don't sue me.  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 6: Weird Thoughts  
  
Story so far: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are going to pay a visit to the principal of Jidai High, on their way in, they feel something strange about the place. As soon as they step inside, they're attacked by rabid amounts of wind. Inuyasha's true form is revealed; Miroku's Kazaana revealed; Sango's scars return; and Kagome's strange mishap. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango explain why that happened to Kagome as Kagome can start hearing people's thoughts. . .  
  
"Oh look, a directory, how efficient!" Miroku said surprised.  
  
"Soooo, we're here, principle is there, so we go left!" Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Sweet, let's move." Inuyasha said leading the way.  
  
The four of them walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Uh," Kagome said breaking the silence after a while.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha practically snapped.  
  
"I was just thinking that . . . is the principal even IN on Sundays!?" Kagome said stopping in her tracks. Then every one stopped.  
  
silence  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
"-What's all the noise about?-" An old woman's voice said from farther down the hallway. "Ah, you four must be the new students, come with me." The short, wrinkly old woman said as she went into a room, which they all assumed was her office.  
  
"I guess she's the principal " Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Nah! No shit Sherlock! " Inuyasha barked back (no pun!)  
  
"You are so cruel . . . " Miroku looked down and began to sob.  
  
"Feh " Inuyasha pointed to his ears, giving him the: 'I'm-half- demon-and-why-the-fuck-should-I-say-something-"nice"-to-you-you-stupid- dimwitted-monk!' look. Ignoring that, he started walking towards the office.  
  
"I am very aware of why you students are being transferred here, and I'm not surprised that it happened." The woman started, "I didn't get your names though."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves and blah, blah, blah. "Well, I'm Kaede {{whoa! Surprise, surprise!}}, I am the principal at Jidai High. Well, let's begin the tour." No one had any arguments except for a faint 'feh'.  
  
She showed everyone where their first class, second class, etc. were, and who were the teachers. "I'm also very sure that you all will be able to protect yourselves, we're also known for having many gang fights." Kaede said shaking her head.  
  
"Well, that concludes the tour, I guess you can all go home and rest. I'll give you guys some slack for the first week, but after that, its ass loads of work, and discipline down on the spot." Kaede said sounding not a tad bit serous but everyone new she was by the look on her face.  
  
Everyone said bye and they all went home.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she flopped on back on her bed. 'Something's wrong with that school AND me.'  
  
Sango sighed and laid down on the couch, 'Something's wrong with that place AND Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha sat down at his computer, 'Something's wrong with that fucked up school AND that stupid human girl.' "Oh well," he said to no one out loud and began listening to music.  
  
Miroku sat down on the tatami mats, 'Man I'm hungry, AND damn, that Sango is hot!' {{ A/N: like I said, Miroku my story = comical relief . . . for now . . . snickers }}  
  
It was 8:37 p.m. now, and Inuyasha was upstairs listening to his music. Then the doorbell rang, Inuyasha took his time down the 2 flights of stairs, and got to the door.  
  
"About damn time! What the hell are you doing up there!?" Miroku shouted.  
  
"I answered this time, didn't I?" Inuyasha said with a tired tone and shrugged.  
  
Miroku let out a sigh, "I guess you're right for once."  
  
"Hey, I'm always right."  
  
"Heh, yeah right." Miroku challenged.  
  
"Was that a challenge, Monk?" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Of course not my good friend, since when do friends CHALLENGE each other?" Miroku opened his arms for a hug.  
  
"Since when? Since the first time you stepped into my house!" Inuyasha gave Miroku a slight playful punch. They both laughed, "So what's the scoops, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we should go to Kagome's and hang."  
  
". . . Why would you want to do that exactly?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just go and have some fun!"  
  
". . . Judging by your face, I don't WANT to have the same kind of fun you do."  
  
"Oh, so you DO want to have fun!"  
  
"No, Monk, no." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"C'mon let's just go, I promise it'll be fun!"  
  
"And if it's not?"  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"This better be worth getting off my ass and changing my clothes for, Monk." Inuyasha glared and walked inside.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she turned off the t.v.  
  
ring ring ring ring "Ugh," Kagome got up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello this is the Higurashi Shrine how may I help you?"  
  
"Why hello there, Kagome!" a man's voice said with pleasure.  
  
Kagome made a face, much like one that looks like this: ¬¬ {{ lol }}  
  
"Oh, why it's you, Miroku. What do you want?" Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Why I'm glad you asked!" He said ignoring the coldness in Kagome's voice.  
  
"So am I . . ." Kagome said with major sarcasm.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and I," he was cut off by a sudden yell in the background, Kagome could hear it all clearly: 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN "INUYASHA AND I"!!!??? THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA!!!!!!!' Kagome made a face again... '. . . Morons'  
  
"Well okay then, I suggested that we'd hang out at your place and talk and stuff, is that okay? You can bring Sango if you like." 'That's what I'D like . . .' Miroku thought sadly.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome heard his thoughts again, "I can get Sango to come!" Kagome smiled mischievously.  
  
"REALLY!? I mean, that'd be great!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "See you guys soon."  
  
They both said their goodbyes and I'll see you soon's, and Kagome got ready for her guests. She picked up the phone and called Sango's cell phone, Sango answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sango!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Sup Kagome! So what's up?" Sango asked delighted that she has someone to talk to.  
  
"Oh nothing, but you wanna come over?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Y'know, just to hang and stuff."  
  
"Sounds cool, I got nothing to do anyway, I'll be there in a few minutes,"  
  
"Cool, I'll be waiting"  
  
A/N: Hmm, what's Miroku planning? . . . No, seriously, what is he planning? Cuz I dunno. Try guess! Give me some suggestions or somethin! If not I'll change the chapter. Send to: kasumiokagehotmail.com 


	7. Horrid Pasts and Blood Red Eyes

RIVAL By: Anime Typhoon/Reina Kygen  
  
Trying to keep updating! It's hard for me now, I have so much other crap to do! Like slack off in school, that kind of stuff.  
  
RIVAL  
Chapter 7: Horrid Pasts and Blood Red Eyes  
  
Story so far: The group meets the principal of Jidai High, Kaede. Miroku convinces Inuyasha to hang at Kagome's shrine. =]  
  
Soon after Kagome got off the phone with Sango, she arrived.  
  
"Whoa Sango, you got here before the guys did." Kagome said surprised.  
  
"Guys? Oh hell no, Kagome . . . You didn't . . ."  
  
"Hahaha, yep, I did." Kagome said proudly.  
  
Sango made a face, "Aww shit."  
  
"Well better than them coming over and not having another girl over to keep me company." Kagome said joking.  
  
"Stop joking around, you know that you can deal guys way better than you can handle girls." {{ sounded wrong but... okay }}  
  
"Hahaha, sure, whatever." Kagome kid.  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Man, Sango, you gotta tell me how you and the other two dopes know each other."  
  
"I thought we did?"  
  
"Nah, I think you guys are hiding something." Kagome laughed.  
  
"You're sure in a good mood today aren't you?" Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome paused, "Yeah, that's not right . . . I wonder why . . ." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Sango tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I suppose it's because I'm gonna get some info tonight." Kagome laughed again.  
  
"Inuyasha, why couldn't we take your car!?" Miroku complained.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you." Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku sighed.  
  
"That's why we ain't takin' the car." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"So cruel . . ." Miroku sobbed. "Besides, doesn't it feel weird to walk around wearing . . . err . . . that?"  
  
"Keh, nah. If anyone disses me I'll kill them." Inuyasha was wearing a cap and a black baggy shirt with gothic looking pants and chains. Inuyasha isn't really the goth of the group but he had to hide his true form from the public.  
  
"Actually, Sango, it was Miroku who suggested a little get-together." Kagome said confused.  
  
"Eh? What is he planning . . ."  
  
"-Hellooo, ladies!-" Miroku jumped in the room with his hands in the air. {{ muwahaha!!! }}  
  
"Kyaaa!!!" Sango screamed as she threw a stool at him. Miroku got hit right in the face and fell over. "Jerk!!!"  
  
Kagome just laughed at Miroku's entrance. She looked over at Inuyasha who had his arms crossed over his chest. 'Gothic aren't we?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha said as he looked at Miroku who was on the ground as he walked into the house part of the shrine. He took a seat in front of the girls and crossed his legs. Miroku joined them soon after.  
  
"So, why did you want a little get together, if I might ask." Kagome said.  
  
"Eh, well I thought that we should give you more details about how Inuyasha, Sango, and I know each other." Just then he received two death glares, one from Inuyasha the other from Sango.  
  
"I'm guessing they had no idea you were going to share this?" Kagome said sweat dropping.  
  
"Eheheh, I suppose not." Miroku said inching away from Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku began to scream as Inuyasha and Sango began to chase him with various weapons.  
  
Kagome began to feel dizzy, she suddenly blacked out.  
  
[[ dream sequence ]]  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, she was in a forest. In front of her was a great tree. She looked at the tree and saw nothing.  
  
Suddenly, the forest was engulfed in flames. She looked around and saw a woman holding a bow, she was in a stance as if she just fired the arrow. Kagome looked to where she shot; she shot a man who had his hand held out to her as a pinkish jewel rolled away from him.  
  
He said something to the woman but Kagome couldn't hear him and he blacked out. Kagome couldn't move, she looked over the woman who grabbed the jewel, she was bleeding horribly. Her right shoulder was cut open. Kagome tried to say something but she couldn't. She turned only to see a dark figure with long wavy hair and red eyes. She stared at him as he smirked and walked away.  
  
A strong wind blew and the forest disappeared, she was in an open field. She looked around, she saw a boy running towards a man in a robe. An older man stopped the boy, she looked over to the man the boy was chasing and there was a bright light. Kagome shielded her eyes from the light, when she opened her eyes again, the man was gone. All there was left of him was a crater. She stared in disbelief. A dark figure appeared in the crater, she looked at the figure, it was the same one with the dark wavy hair and red eyes. Kagome raised an eye brow.  
  
A strong wind blew again and she was in front of a palace. She was standing on corpses, the dirt was now blood stained with dead men. There was a young woman facing yet another man with dark wavy hair with red eyes. The woman was struck with a blade from behind, the woman turned around and said something, Kagome couldn't hear her but. Then the boy who struck the woman was showered with spears, the woman ran to his aid. Kagome thought 'Why? Why run to someone's aid if they struck you from behind?' She was about to run to them but she couldn't move. The woman was showered with arrows as she protected the boy who struck her. Kagome stared on as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
Yet another wind blew, the palace was gone, the bodies were gone, the young boy and woman were gone. Kagome looked around, she was in a cave. The same dark figure appeared in front of her, he had done nothing for the suffering people she saw. She was angered, outraged at this stranger. She started to run towards him ready to kick his ass. She was about to punch him but she froze, she couldn't move. She stared into his blood red eyes as he began to speak to her. She couldn't hear what he was saying; she couldn't read his lips either. She wanted to punch him so badly, she was forcing herself to move forward, she was slowly moving and suddenly she fell straight through him. All he did was laugh, that's the only thing she heard. She looked back at him and all she saw was him, and behind him was a woman, same one with the bow in her first vision . . .  
  
[[ end of dream sequence ]]  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango called to Kagome. Kagome hadn't answered any of them for the last 10 minutes. Kagome's eyes were open, yet her eyes weren't focused on anything, they were a pale color as well.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to focus again and change color. Kagome blinked a few times.  
  
"What the . . ." Kagome stuttered. She looked around, ". . . gone . . ." Kagome said softly as she clenched her fist.  
  
"Kagome?? What happened? Are you ok?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Who's gone? What's gone?" Sango asked worryingly.  
  
"That man . . ." Kagome looked down and began to clench her fist once more, "That bastard . . ."  
  
"Who, Kagome?" Sango asked again.  
  
"He . . . had red eyes . . . Blood deep red eyes. He said something to me, I couldn't hear him. All I heard was his damn laugh." Kagome squeezed her fist even harder.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, 'Red eyes . . .'  
  
"Kagome, what the hell happened? We were calling you for 10 minutes; you never answered anyone until now." Miroku asked worried.  
  
"I . . . had a vision . . . I guess, if that's what you call those." Kagome's fist began to bleed.  
  
"What happened? What did you see?" Sango said in a sad voice.  
  
"Four different events . . . all alike, yet so different. First, a man and a woman, a pink jewel . . . the woman struck down the man . . . he was pinned to a tree, the forest was engulfed in flames as he held his hand out to her and said something that I couldn't hear. There was another man there, he was watching with red eyes and smiling, and then he walked away . . ."  
  
Inuyasha twitched, "Who was it!?" He screamed at her. 'How did she, she wasn't even there!'  
  
"I don't know dammit!" Kagome screamed as her fist bled even more.  
  
"Inuyasha! Have some common sense!" Miroku punched Inuyasha, bringing him back to his senses. He heard blood dripping, he looked down at where Kagome was sitting, "Kagome . . . your hand . . ." He said looking at the blood.  
  
Kagome made a confused face, "Huh?" She looked at her hand, "Oh shit . . . I did it again." She grabbed her shirt and soaked up the blood. "Damn," she cursed.  
  
"You alright?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Kagome said, still shaken up, "Now about that 'vision' . . . the second was a boy and two older men. One elderly one younger than that, the boy was running after the middle aged man as he was walking away. The elderly man stopped the boy . . . there was a bright light and the man who the boy was running after was replaced with a crater . . . a figure appeared in the crater. It was the same man with the red eyes . . ."  
  
Miroku winced, 'Shit . . .' he thought to himself, 'She gets weird visions . . . surprisingly accurate.'  
  
Kagome heard Miroku's thought and was shocked, 'Was that him? That boy was Miroku?'  
  
"Um, the last one was a woman and a boy in the front of a palace. The woman was struck in the back by a boy, the boy was showered in spears. The woman ran to his aid and was showered with arrows; she was protecting the boy who stabbed her in the back. The man who ordered the spear and arrow shower was the same man with the red eyes . . ." Kagome spaced out, she was still enraged at this man.  
  
Sango flinched, 'So, we three are hunting the same man . . . for revenge.'  
  
Kagome didn't even want to remind everyone that she could read their minds.  
  
"Strange, Kagome. We were about to share those stories with you today." Miroku said in a sad tone.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" She did hear their thoughts, yet she didn't have a full understanding of that was going on.  
  
"We were going to tell you about our pasts but, seemingly you already know of them." Miroku smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that though, all your pasts are pretty damn tragic . . ." Kagome said in a depressed tone.  
  
"Well, from what I've observed, we three all hunt the same man, the one with the red eyes. He is the one who destroyed us. He killed my brother . . ." Sango said, "That boy who struck me in the back was my brother, that man was controlling him."  
  
Kagome made a sad face, "I'm so sorry Sango."  
  
"Nah, don't be. The one who's gonna be sorry is that red-eyed bitch, I'm going to make that bitch pay." Sango said smiling evilly. Kagome smiled back at her.  
  
"Yes, and that bastard cursed my family line with this," Miroku held up his right hand, "It's a curse, its basically a hole that sucks up anything in its way. It's called the 'Kazaana,' as handy as it is, it will soon kill me. That man the boy, me, was chasing was my father. When he died, he sorta . . . exploded from the Kazaana." Miroku said flatly as he stared at his hand.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to comfort both of them; she hadn't gone through anything like that . . . or not that she remembers.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked out, 'I don't need to share my side, Miroku would probably do it for me, knowing him.'   
  
A/N: x.x I know, long chapter. But I updated right? =] 


End file.
